More Than A Little Tipsy
by diangelonnico
Summary: Nico shows up at Percy's and one thing leads to another - it doesn't get far though. Will Nico stay?


They were stood in Percy's living room and Nico was a little tipsy. Well, maybe more than tipsy. Percy didn't know how he got in that state and he didn't want to know how he got the booze. He'd just appeared in Percy's living room.

'Nico?'

'Percy?'

'Yeah . . . did you want anything?' Percy asked unsurely.

Nico looked confused. 'I . . . I can't remember.' He exhaled.

'Okay . . . why are you here then? I'm pretty sure you hate me.' Percy said outright.

'I don't hate you.' Nico said confidently.

'What then? If you don't hate me how do you feel about me?' Percy said a little angry because he was pretty fucking sure that Nico hated him, he hadn't talked to him in weeks and whenever he did talk to him Nico was abrupt and never really said anything nice.

'I've never hated you Percy. If anything I love you. I'm in love with you.'

'What?' Percy didn't know if Nico was being serious or not.

Nico thought about this for a second then he suddenly broke down into tears. 'Shit, shit. I fucked up.'

'What do you mean you fucked up?' Percy asked him. He was confused.

'I wasn't supposed to tell you!' Nico said as he looked up at Percy, his dark eyes brimming with tears. Percy pulled him in for a hug then because he was so relieved that the little fucker didn't hate him. It had took him a moment to process it but he was pretty sure Nico just said he loved him. Mabe Nico didn't mean to but he did.

'It's okay' He murmured and he felt Nico's arms snake around his back and clutch him tight. He felt Nico's tears sink into his shirt as Nico buried his face in his chest. Percy hugged him tight because he knew the boy needed it. 'I can't love you back the way you love me, but I do love you.'

'Don't lie.' Nico said bluntly.

'I'm not lying. You're like a little brother to me Nico.' Percy told him, breathing into his hair.

'A little brother. . . I'm sorry Percy' Nico said and he seemed to sober up a bit.

'I'm sorry too.' Percy said.

'I'm tired.' Nico moaned. Never mind, he wasn't quite sober.

'Go to bed then.' Percy answered quietly, calmly.

'I can't make another shadow travel now.' Nico whined.

'Sleep in my bed then.' Percy said. That was the only solution.

Nico made a face at Percy but Percy pulled him towards his bedroom. Nico laid down on the bed and stared at the celing. Percy lay next to him on the double bed.

Suddenly Nico turned to him. 'Can I try something?' He asked.

'Whatever.' Percy said still staring at the celing. Then Nico was kissing him, gently. It only lasted a few seconds before Nico pulled away, Percy would have pulled away sooner but the shock paralysed him. Percy didn't want to admit it but Nico's lips against his, felt good. It felt really good and he wanted to do it again so he did. He leant over towards Nico and he pressed their lips together, prying Nico's open. Nico deepened the kiss and Percy started kissing harder, adding passion. He really shouldn't be doing this but he was.

'Percy stop.' Nico murmured against his lips. 'Annabeth. What about Annabeth?' He said quietly.

'Annabeth . . . went to her dads. She . . . she said it would be better if we called it off for now. She wants to work things out with her family before she gets in a serious relationship. We're still good friends but I, er, I think I weirded her out because I wanted loads of kids.' Percy laughed towards the end. He looked at Nico then and Nico looked shocked.

'I didn't know you and her had broke up. When?' He asked.

'About two weeks ago.'

'Are you over it.'

'No.'

'Oh, I - .' Nico started but Percy stopped him with a kiss. The kiss was still gentle but a little harder than before. This one was a long kiss, and Nico kissed back with his eyes closed so Percy closed his eyes too, drinking the feeling in as much as he could. He cupped Nico's cheek in his hand and Nico put his hands on Percy's chest encouraging him to deepen the kiss further. Nico's hands started getting lower and lower but Percy caught them.

'No. Not yet.' He said. Nico flipped him onto his back and straddled him kissing him hard. He started kissing his neck and Percy gasped. 'Nico. ' He pushed him off him. 'When you're not drunk Nico. Wait till morning.'

Nico made a face. 'Nico, if you're drunk, you can't be sure you really want to do this.'

'Do you want to do this?' Nico asked Percy while his played with his hair.

'Yes. I do. But I'm not sure if you do. You might regret it in the morning.' Percy told him.

'Okay.' Nico huffed and turned over, facing away from Percy. Percy fell asleep next to Nico, with his finger threaded in Nico's shaggy dark hair, he had been playing with it.

Nico woke up as light streamed in through the window. He groaned. 'Where am i?' He muttered.

He turned over and opened his eyes to be confronted with Percy's green ones. 'Oh shit.' He said. 'What have I done?' He brought his hands up to his face and shook his head.

'You didn't do anything. . . well, you told me you loved me and then you kissed me and then you were going further but I stopped you because I knew you'd regret it.' Percy explained as helpfully as he could.

'I am such an idiot.' Nico said. He got up and went to the door. 'I'm sorry. Can we pretend like it never happened?' He asked.

'What if I wanted it to happen?' Percy asked seductively.

'Percy, don't make this difficult, I love you and. . . . I'll go now. I won't bother you again.' And with that Nico was out the door, and into the shadows.

'Don't go.' Percy said to no-one.

He never saw Nico di Angelo again, and he never forgot that day, and how he wanted Nico to stay so much. He wondered if Nico ever forgot.

No-one ever saw Nico di Angelo again. Not even Hazel, and Percy worried it was his fault, for kissing back. And really, it was his fault, not because he didn't kiss back but because he never said I love you too. Nico waited for him to say it and he never did.


End file.
